


dance into my heart

by melodious (pen_light)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute?, Drabble, I have no idea, M/M, idk what this is, kiho, literally i can't tag, this is quite suggestive, why did i write this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_light/pseuds/melodious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok loves kihyun and kihyun loves hoseok</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble i thought of after watching this video (https://youtu.be/OL6f8ArNYXw) and guys this is my time ive written anything like this omg why did i do this

as confused, lost, and clueless as the young singer looked onstage, hoseok couldn't help himself but stare intensely as the man hopped around the stage with the others, trying to follow the moves despite the fact that he probably knew barely any of the dance. the little sweet, innocent poses that were struck with a strut here and there had hoseok's eyes darkening. even if all he was doing was standing off to the side, expressionless, he was simmering with something like a violent fire on the brink of exploding. then, slowly, ever so slowly, the smallest smirk creeped onto his complexion darkly and lustfully.

to say hoseok liked kihyun was an understatement.

he liked him a bit too much possibly.

it was hard to identify when exactly the feelings originated, since the two of them had been close from the start. they'd simply gravitate towards each other, and well, it's probably how they'd always been.

to simply put it, hoseok loved kihyun. and kihyun loved hoseok.

hoseok loved all the little quirks of kihyun. and especially, at that moment, all hoseok could think of was the way kihyun delicately moved his hips to the beat, the angelic smile on his face, and dear god-- that headband was doing wonders for the boy, completely adding to that adorable aura kihyun had surrounding him all the time.

hoseok could barely contain himself.

barely.

he burned with desire and need for kihyun, kihyun, kihyun, and kihyun.

he honestly did love every part of kihyun.

and he made sure to tell the other it all, when he had the boy trapped between the cold wall and his hot body, in an assault of sacred kisses that sealed their beautiful love. hoseok's lips burned against kihyun's soft, smooth, delicate skin, as kihyun's soft moans only stirred the fire between them into even more fury. hoseok took his time, telling kihyun every little thing, about all the things he couldn't stop himself from thinking when the other went ahead and danced all around into his heart, because kihyun was his everything.

kihyun melted into hoseok, completely lost in hoseok's careful, loving touches. his mind suddenly turned to earlier in the day, when he remembered catching a glimpse of hoseok's hooded eyes gazing straight at him, with that little smirk that kihyun had come to love dearly, for he knew exactly what came after it.

gently pushing hoseok off of him, kihyun scurried out of the room, panting and sweating from their intensity, but giddy from what he was about to do.

hoseok, sat down, anticipation building up as he patiently waited, ignoring the animal in the back of his head roaring for kihyun. he would wait. he would wait for kihyun, no matter what.

and mere a few moments later, came a little knock, and the door was pushed open slightly, to reveal a shy kihyun shimmying his way in ever so slowly, until he was fully in the room.

hoseok heard a small click of the door locking, but he paid no attention to it.

he was more caught up by the large blue, polka dot bow that lay on top of kihyun's chestnut brown hair and hoseok was beyond anything by this point.

"you like?" kihyun asked sweetly, swaying his way towards hoseok, just like he had danced onstage.

"stop teasing," hoseok said, playfully, obviously enjoying the show.

kihyun hummed, the innocent act dropped as he taunted his lover even more. "why don't you do something about it then?"

hoseok suddenly lost whatever little ounce of self control he has left as he literally pounced at kihyun, spending the rest of the night loving the boy more and more and more and more--neither could get enough of each other.

the next morning, hoseok woke up to holding little kihyun in his arms, the boy at peace, his cherubic features shining in the morning light. hoseok smiled at himself in pride as he looked at the scattered marks around kihyun's skin, the ones he created the night before.

when kihyun stirred awake, hoseok pressed a sweet kiss to the other's forehead, laughing at the drowsy yet still adorable state he was in.

"i love you..." kihyun mumbled, hiding his face from the light by snuggling more into hoseok's chest.

"i love you too."

and just like that, thy fell asleep once again in each other's arms.

hoseok and kihyun

kihyun and hoseok

 

 

that's all they needed.

(kihyun might have woken up later on, hoseok still asleep, blushing furiously at the memory of hoseok jumping at him and practically throwing him on the bed. the event itself and its following moments were probably the hottest things he'd ever experienced in his life.) 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im a writer shifting from wattpad to ao3! its the same username, so look out for those works here hopefully if everything goes well 
> 
>  
> 
> (first time i wrote something like this, how was it?)


End file.
